Hogsmeade
by The Invisible Girl-That Girl
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first trip to Hogsmeade, what they did when Harry wasn't around
1. Halloween

This has probably already been done before...but I'm doing it anyway because I just got the idea and thought it would be pretty good. It's my very first fanfic so be patient with me and don't be too harsh. Please give me some constructive criticism, tell me I it's not very entertaining, give me some other ideas for future fanfic I would really appreciate it. So here's what it's about sort of: Have you ever wondered what Ron and Hermione did or talked about when Harry wasn't around? Ever wondered what Hermione was really thinking? How she really felt? What about Ron? Did he feel the same way?  
>(I, of course, don't own any of the characters or places; if I did I would be JK Rowling.)<p>

Chapter 1: Halloween

Hermione woke up feeling very excited for the day's plans. Although she was a little disappointed Harry couldn't join them on their first trip to Hogsmeade, she couldn't hide the fact that she was thrilled to be spending the whole day with Ron.

Yeah, they had the spats and he teased her sometimes, but she couldn't help herself. She sighed. The whole day alone with Ron she thought...well maybe not completely alone, but it was enough to satisfy her.

She had spent the whole evening before trying to pick out a cute outfit. She didn't usually worry about her clothing, but today was different. They didn't have to wear their usual Hogwarts robes, so she wanted to try her best to find an outfit that worked. Cute, but not too over the top. Comfy, but not the too comfy that said she hadn't put much thought into it.

She finally chose an outfit that fit the description; a nice, comfy, blue sweater. She laughed lightly to herself as she realized it was the same pretty blue color of Ron's eyes. She paired it with some blue jeans and a scarf since she figured it would be rather chilly because it was October.

She then looked herself over in a nearby mirror and smiled thinking to herself that she hadn't done too badly on her outfit choice. She didn't bother to fix her hair up too much, seeming as it never seemed to do what she wanted with it anyways.

In a hurry, she sprinted down the stairs to see if Ron and Harry were up yet and not to her surprise there they were waiting for her.


	2. Hogsmeade

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade

After she made her way down the stairs she went up to Harry and Ron. Ron was still going on about how Professor McGonagall should have allowed Harry to come to Hogsmeade with them.

Hermione stated again that with Sirius Black loose it wasn't a good idea. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they both knew she was right. As she usually was; more often than not. She reassured Harry that they would bring him back something, but he still didn't seem pleased with this.

Shrugging it off she dragged them both to the Great Hall for breakfast where there was a lot of talk about Hogsmeade going on. Harry's mood didn't seem to get any better and Hermione started to feel bad, but she tried to remind herself again and again that it wasn't good for him to be out of the castle with Black running around.

Ron and Hermione ate quickly and said their goodbyes to Harry, trying to convince him again that he wasn't missing much. Hermione pushed away the feeling of guilt knowing there was absolutely nothing they could do to help Harry.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade they didn't know where to begin. "We should go to Tomes and Scrolls! I really want to go see what kind of books they have," Hermione suggested.

Ron looked rather appalled by the idea. "Hermione," he whined, "that's so boring. Don't you have enough to read anyways?"

She felt sort of hurt by this but she had tried to get used to it in the few years she had known him. "Alright fine then. What do you suggest?"

He never usually felt bad for saying those types of things with Harry around, but when he saw the look on Hermione's face he couldn't help but feel sorry. "Well," he started, "maybe we could go to Honeydukes. That should be fun," then he added quickly, "then maybe we could go to Tomes and Scrolls. I'm sure there must be something interesting in there." He smiled hoping that would cheer her up.

She smiled nodding, thoughts running through her mind. She wondered if he meant it or if he was just trying to be nice since Harry wasn't here to stick up for her. He never usually meant what he said, so she went with the second theory. She realized they had been standing there a while with no one saying anything so she said, "Well what are we waiting for? Honeydukes it is then!"


	3. Honeydukes

Chapter 3: Honeydukes

The bell above the door dinged as they entered the shop. The sweet smell of candy overwhelmed them. There was just so much to choose from and they didn't have any clue where to start.

They headed over to find something they had heard of. Ron had heard of most of everything they had from his brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. So it wasn't to Hermione's surprise that he led them around knowing a lot about all the candies. Although she hated to admit it, she knew Ron knew more about this than her. It was probably the first and last time it would ever happen so she let him live the glory as he told her the different things all the sweets did.

Later, they debated whether to get Harry Fizzing Whizzbees or Exploding bonbons, soon they decided to just get both. Ron thought the Exploding bonbons would be a rather nice treat for Harry's cousin Dudley.

"I would love to see the face on Dudley when he shoves his whole mouthful of these 'nice, delicious treats' only to find them suddenly exploding as he chews!" laughed Ron hysterically.

Hermione laughed along. Although she had never met Dudley, from Harry's description, he didn't sound like a very nice person. "But think of all the trouble Harry would get into!" Hermione protested.

"Aw Hermione! Don't worry so much," Ron said as they reached the counter to pay for their things.

Hermione sighed knowing Ron was right. She needed to lighten up a bit. So that was what she was going to do. She knew it would be hard, but she wanted to be more like Ron, really she just wanted to be liked by Ron; although she would never admit this out loud.


End file.
